capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Primondia
Summary Primondia is a safeguarded Cyberpunk Empire, once an Advanced Confederacy, the nation grew into an Empire after the mass-manufactoring of Military Classifications. History Primondia was originally a Harbian Colony lead by Leonardo Aex Johnson. Soon after, Harbitros began taxation of Primondia. After a while the nation was surviving on a small portion of money. After this, Domi Concordia, at the time ruled by Jaxon P. Dunwall, enacted Terminal Law on Primondia. They began taking civilians for the Stalker project. Soon the nation was in full lockdown and almost non-existent. But, Leonardo never quit. Eventually Harbitros lifted taxation and its ownership on Primondia. The tax was transferred to Domi Concordia, and soon lowered after. Domi Concordia then lifted the Terminal law and Primondia was thriving once again. With a large mining industry, it began trading with outside nations, mainly Domi Concordia. After this, they started to put the materials they found to good use and started creating the next generation of Primondian Military, drones, mech drones, buzzers, humanoid Drones, and hornet drones. MV-22's as air support ruled the skies. After this mass manufacturing, Primondia became a Cyber-Imperial Nation. Becoming safeguarded by Domi Concordia. When the Campaign Against the Covenant ignited, Jaxon Phillip Dunwall was killed and his brother Isaac Dunwall took rule. For his son was too young to rule. Domi Concordia started taxing Primondia Heavily. Leonardo Aex Johnson went to negotiate with Isaac on terms of this tax, after this, Leonardo, had gone missing. With this, argument started to spark in Primondia for who should be the new leader. Edgar Umbrun, a well-known politician, raised an army from the Meteorum island warrior's. They attacked the Primondian mainland, causing a civil war that lasted for 3 months. When they reached port prime they confronted the largest gathering of Primondian Soldiers, led by Haydon. They fought, causing massive damage to the city. Haydon and Edgar faced off in a one on one battle. Haydon was winning at first, but Edgar soon rose up and had Haydon to the ground with a Plasmatic Sword at his neck. Then at the final moment, someone unexpectedly came from behind, and shot Edgar. After the war had ended, most buildings were repaired and Haydon was announced as the new ruler of Primondia. In late 2040, the Concordian Fringe war began, Primondia was one of the nation that posed offensively and aided the Concordian Rebellion. When Isaac was killed, Haydon Aex Johnson along with many Harbians were commemorated for fighting against Isaac's tyranny. When Eulumia ended occupation of Primondia, Domi Concordia began safeguarding Primondia once again. In 2041 The Slaves of El Terratoran, A large mine, rebelled and later captured the mining area and its resources, Haydon was curious that they were easily destroying drones, he commanded that Dune Rangers be sent in to lead a siege against the rebel slaves, to this day the slaves and the Rangers are in territorial wars and firefights quite often, El Terratoran was nicknamed "The Primondian Badlands" as it is now known as that. Fauna Primondia's Fauna has a large range of species, many of which not yet discovered. The Halo Wolf: The Primondian Halo Wolf is a rare creature, only found in The Ice Plain's of Aex. Many people once believed these were angels, though, later they found they were not. The Halo wolf is also Primondia's Current National Animal. The Dunic Worm: The Dunic worm is one of the deadliest common creatures in Primondia. Only found in the great northern dunes. They can last without food and water for over 3 years. Their main diet is unknown, but we belive when they give birth to their young, die, then let their young eat them. The White Whale: These rare and endagered species are the main diet of many sea monsters. The old folk tales say that they would attack sailors ships, though they have been thought to be harmless. The Shadowed SaberTiger/SaberTiger: These animals are the top Land Hunter in the food chain of Primondia. They range from Shadowed (Black) to Blood (Red). Shadowed Sabertigers are the rarest of all, only seen at night, and only seen hunting, only 16 have ever been seen in the history of Primondia while countless Blood Sabertigers have been seen. Albino Crocodile: The Albino Crocodile is a household animal, normally very friendly. They are snow white, with black to red-ish eyes. Their intelligence is about that of a dog. Primondian Dingo: The Dingo lives in the lower Great northern dunes and the northern Erataragon Sea, they are friendly scavengers. Haydon and the Primondian Government have been trying to stop hunting of these animals. Spine Snail: The spine snail is a creature that usually lived in the eastern and western tranquil forest. They are very terretorial and have an acidic body stucture, able to burn though numeral metals. Σούπερ Καβούρι: Σούπερ Καβούρι otherwise known as Megacrab, is one of the few Mythical Creatures of Primondia, not yet explained. This crab Measures the size of 4 buses stack on eachother and it is believed there is only one. Seen off the Coast of the Erataragon sea, it is believed this creature was exposed to the former nuclear dumpings in the early 2020's. Once the sea was cleared of all radiation, almost all life was gone. Except for random heat signitures that were still picked up. It is thought that this may be a swarm of the Megacrab's living in the deepest depths of the Sea. Slather: The Slather is a Lizard/Reptillian creature only found in Primondia's Famous Swamp Caves, usually Burrowing in the walls of the caves, then laying Hundreds of eggs, they are Also Asexual, meaning they do not need a partner to mate. Primondian Frilled Neck Lizards usually Live in Swampcaves, however, Oddly larger and Muscular ones have been seen in the great northern dunes. Flora Primondia has a large range of Fauna. Many will not be able to be put onto this list, but the main ones will be added. Tornado Ferns: This is Primondia's National Plant. The Tornado Fern, this elligant Plant is very common, and often found in large forest areas. Most of these plants are around the border of The Erataragon Sea, and the eastern/western tranquil forest. The Hexic Dome Plant: This Species of plant is the largest of all in Primondia. It starts out as a small weed, but after hundreds of years, they form into a giant dome-like plant. They are often used as homes for many animals, such as the Blood Sabertiger. The Suffocation Vine: This plant is the most dangerous plant in all of Primondia. It travels by spore and kills whatever moves. Nerves in the vines let out a toxic gas which makes the hosts throat swell as it then begins being hard to breath. When the host is in a tired and almost dead state, the plant slowly grows over the host and inserts spores on the hosts skin. After a few days the host is no more and the plant has eaten and grown over what was once the host. Major Cities and Area's Primondia has an average amount of Major cities, including: * Manassas (Rim of Erataragon Sea) *Quezon (Ice Plains Of Aex) *Ezhtergom (Dor Egenchluf, world largest Swampcave) *Port Prime (Capital) *Mid-tree city (Primondia's Main Forest/bushland) *Harena Terrae (Great Northern Dunes) Primondia has many Areas, the main few will be listen here. Swampcaves Ice Plains Bushland The Great Northern Dunes * Erataragon Sea Infantry Primondian military bases off a couple hundred Human Soldiers, while the rest of the infantry are drones. Primondian humanoid drones consist of many types. Primondian Humanoid Drone Primondian Police Unit Riot Control Unit Special Forces Unit Milidrone Heavy Artillery Air Artillery. Ranking. Primondia's Military ranking has nine classes: Trooper Trooper ranks are the beginning ranks for all Primondian Military. Dune Ranger Dune Rangers are the defence against the slave rebellion, they patrol the Great Northen Dunes with pride and kill anything that opposes them. Nuclear Warriors These highly trained soldiers are used for battle in radioactive area's. Corporal Corporals are the second level of the Primondian military. Normally given to humans when they show effort in the field. Oribital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) This is a special class of Primondian military, the specialize in Orbital drops in "Drop Pods", their actual rank is somewhere inbetween Corporal and Lieutenant, The ODST's are trained to live by a motto: "We cheat death from his rightful victory, few can defeat us, we are glad to plunge feet first into annwn in the knowlage that we will rise. We Are ODST." Lieutenant Lieutenant Classes are normally second command of fireteams or squads, and are shown respect by troopers. Sergeant Sergeants are leaders of fireteams and squads, normally found leading other soldiers or drones on the field General Generals are highly respected by all classes for leading full legions andor battalions into wars. Zealot These normally religious men are Royal Guards of the leader of Primondia, often seen around Haydon and highly religious landmarks. Guardian This sacred and almost unknown class of Primondian military. They work in the shadows. There is believed to be only seven, known as the Seven Sages and are only called for very serious and dangerous missions. They are the strongest class of the Primondian Military. Companies/Manufacturer's Premier Industries is the leading automobile and military manufacturing company. Cobalt is the leading fashion company in Primondia. Famous Mercenaries/Agents Primondia has few famous mercenaries and criminals, however, the few that it has are very dangerous and skilled. Multiple have been hired as agents for Haydon. *Havok Havok is by far the deadliest of all the mercenaries of Primondia, his true identity unknown. Haydon's advisor in truth works under the name. He later passes on and gives the suit to Haydon's future son, as he becomes the next havok. *Julio Manetric Julio is a former Primondian zealot, who betrayed orders and was outcasted. He later started working as a mercenary, and soon he was found as an agent of Haydon's. *Kronos Kronos, as he refers himself, is a scum born criminal who had no intention of helping Haydon. But in time, he became a good friend of Haydon. Then working as a Primondian agent. *Banshee and Phantom Banshee (human) and Phantom (dog) are two bounty hunters and part time agents for Haydon. They will both show remorse, but only to those not strong enough to fairly fight back. Those with higher capability are killed quickly.. Well known Primondian Criminals *Blaine Euæriun Blaime Euæriun is a Former Primondian Agent who went rogue after leo was supposedly killed, he is a merc for hire to anyone, except Military. *Morten Girano Morten Girano is a mentally deranged psychopath criminal who thinks he is from the future, and is hell bent on killing Haydons advisor. Space Artillery *POC-Primondian Orbital Cannon Although this form of artillery is not actually in the realm of space, it is used to take down enemy cruisers, that is, if they are needed. *Primondian Satellite (Communications Drone) This Satellite is not only needed for Communications, it is also used for taking over enemy satellites, gathering infomation. Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Bæccan Syndicate